


Song Parodies

by liesorlife



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Mad World, Seasons in the sun, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of song parodies based on F1 drivers/personalities!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad World - Bernie Ecclestone

All around me are familiar Race Tracks  
Same old places, same old faces  
Montreal, Spa and Silverstone  
Getting rid of, getting rid of  
Coz their owners won't cough up more money  
Give me more cash, give me more cash  
Russia, China they're emerging markets  
Loadsa money, loadsa money

Now give me all your money  
Or you don't get a race  
Your F1 dreams are dying   
and I'll laugh right in your face  
You have to pay a fortune just to go and see  
Cars racing round in circles  
It's a very, very mad world

I am waiting for Sky Sports to pay me  
Need more money, need more money  
You fools thought that it would always be free  
Life is not fair, life is not fair  
I'm always finding ways to rip people off  
don't get angry, don't get angry  
My bank balance is all that mattes   
It's good to be me, it's good to be me

now give me all your money  
Or you don't get a race  
Your F1 dream is dying   
And I'll laugh right in your face  
You have to pay a fortune just to go and see  
Cars racing round in circles  
It's a very very mad world

Mad world

Your F1 dreams are over

Mad world


	2. Seasons in the Pub - Kimi Raikkonen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi Raikkonen song parody from when he rejoined F1 in 2012 :)

Goodbye to you, F1 career  
I gave you up so I could drink some beer  
Together we lost to Massa  
Take me to the closest bar  
So that I may drink vodka  
Goodbye my friend its hard to leave  
When all the pubs are closing; I believe  
This situation isn’t rare  
Gin bottles are everywhere  
Think of me and I won’t care

Chorus  
I had joy, loads of fun  
Spent the season in the pub  
But racing on Sunday  
Kept on getting in the way

Goodbye F1 you will miss me  
Fernando got hold of my Ferrari  
I tried hard to go rallying  
Too much wine you kept saying  
Give up for champagne spraying  
Goodbye Nascar I’m leaving you  
I have lots of beer freshly brewed  
Now that I have failed Nascar  
Looked for a drive everywhere  
Sign me up and I’ll be there

Chorus

Goodbye Robert I got your car  
Time for me to crash and hit the bar  
And every time I make a hash  
Of my job and have a crash  
I’ll go and drink my vodka stash  
Goodbye Robert you won’t be back  
Unless I get drunk and I get the sack  
The new seasons round the corner  
Carbon fibre everywhere  
Because Hamilton is still there  
Chorus


End file.
